english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996)
Adventures from the Book of Virtues is an American animated television series which originally aired on PBS Kids in the United States for three seasons, beginning in September 2, 1996 and ending in December 17, 2000. Featuring the Voices of *Edward Asner as Daniel (ep10) *Scott Bakula as Elbegast; The Robber Knight (ep16) *Adrienne Barbeau as Greta (ep19) *Kathy Bates as Mother (ep9) *Irene Bedard as Morning Light (ep2) *Ed Begley, Jr. as William Tell (ep5) *Dean Cain as King Charlemagne (ep16) *Olivia d'Abo as Anne Sullivan (ep20) *Pam Dawber as Liese (ep6) *Shelley Duvall as Fairy (ep13) *John Forsythe as Daedalus (ep3) *Robert Foxworth as C.H. Claudy (ep15) *Joanna Gleason as Della (ep12) *Gilbert Gottfried as The Rat (ep20) *Mark Hamill as St. George (ep18), Theseus (ep5) *Mark Harmon as Ulysses (ep13) *Tippi Hedren as Madame Sofroni (ep12) *Michael Horse as Strong Wind (ep2), Waukewa's Father (ep7) *Arte Johnson as John's Please (ep9) *Ashley Judd as Cornelia (ep17) *Carol Kane as The Beetle (ep20) *Eriq Lasalle as King Menelaus (ep15) *Andrew Lawrence as Ben (ep1) *Matthew Lawrence as Tom Sawyer (ep1) *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Alexandra (ep17) *Malcolm McDowell as God Indra (ep8) *Kathy Najimi as Old Woman (ep6) *Paula Poundstone as The Djinn (ep1) *Julian Sands as Henry (ep3) *Chris Sarandon as Jim (ep12) *Ben Savage as Jinkyswoitmaya (ep15) *George Segal as Eli (ep4) *Peter Strauss as King Dionysius (ep7) *Wes Studi as Scarface (ep13) *Joan Van Ark as Queen Esther (ep8) *Malcolm-Jamal Warner as Henry (ep10) *Elijah Wood as Icarus (ep3) *Alfre Woodard as Harriet Tubman (ep10) *Michael York as Androcles (ep4) 'Cast' *Charlie Adler - Swindler#1 (ep11) *Lewis Arquette - Old Man Rabbit (ep12), Salesman (ep12) *Rene Auberjonois - Gentleman (ep10), Nathaniel (ep10) *Christine Avila - Waukewa's Mother (ep7) *Irene Bedard - Sharp Eyes (ep2), The Chief's Daughter (ep13) *Jeff Bennett - Frog Prince (ep2) *Mary Kay Bergman - Gabriella (ep18), Marla (ep18), The Princess/The Old Witch (ep18) *Greg Burson - Cyclops (ep13), Indian#2 (ep13) *Hamilton Camp - Servant (ep11), Swindler#1 (ep11) *Darleen Carr - The Girl's Mother (ep4) *Catherine Cavadini - Sarah West (ep7), Snake Mother (ep7) *Christine Cavanagh - Frog-Child (ep7) *Lacey Chabert - The Younger Daughter (ep9) *Tara Charendoff - The Little Girl (ep4), Additional Voices *Jim Cummings - Aristotle the Woodchuck (eps1-20), Arno (ep16), Arthur Keller (ep20), Camel (ep1), Courtier (ep11), Emperor (ep11), Father (ep5), Genghis Khan (ep6), King Alfred (ep3), Laughing Man#2 (ep11), Mamuken (ep10), Mouse (ep5), Mr. Cleveland (ep8), Mr. Nichols (eps2-17), Mr. Zigrodny (ep4), Ox (ep1), Pursuer (ep10), Pythias (ep7), Rollonde (ep12), Royal Guard (ep8), Sailor (ep15), Soldier#1 (ep7), Soldier#1 (ep16), The Gardener (ep9), The King (ep18), The Miser (ep9), The Samaritan Merchant (ep4), The Spirit of the Mountain (ep17), The thief (ep18), Tommy Chickadee (ep12) *Tim Curry - Gessler (ep5), King Minos (eps3-5) *Keene Curtis - Innkeeper (ep4) *E.G. Daily - Anders (ep8), Anders' Sister (ep8), The Princess (ep8) *Daniel Davis - Horse (ep1), Schoolmaster Dobbins (ep1) *Alex Dent - Waukewa (ep7) *Michael Des Barres - Haman (ep8) *Michael Dorn - Phoebus Apollo (ep11) *Joan Gerber - The Boys' Mother (ep9) *Henry Gibson - Dick's Please (ep9) *Michael Gough *John Christan Graas - Phaeton (ep11) *Mary Gregory - Mrs. Mathers (eps11-16) *Khrystyne Haje - Inothea (ep15) *Jennifer Hale - Josh (ep20), Kate Keller (ep20), Maiden (ep2), Morning Star (ep13), Mountain Cloud (ep2) *Mark Hamill - Avia's Father (ep18), Mouse (ep5), Soldier (ep5) *Tippi Hedren - Molly Mouse (ep12) *Dana Hill - Joe Harper (ep1) *Michael Horse - The Chief (ep2) *Sherman Howard - Captain (ep16), King Richard III (ep16) *Miko Hughes - Prince Fredolin (ep12) *Robert Ito - Hofus (ep17) *Tony Jay - King Darius (ep10) *Clyde Kusatsu - The Rich Man (ep17), The Servant (ep17) *Richard Libertini - King Yudhishthira (ep8) *Nancy Linari - Arno's Wife (ep16), Princess Gwyneth (ep18), The Children's Mother (ep3), The Woodcutter's Wife (ep3) *Sherry Lynn - Marygold (ep6) *Tress MacNeille - Peter's Mother (ep6), Teacher (ep6) *Anndi McAfee - Avia (ep18) *Candi Milo - Quiet Fire (ep2) *Pat Musick - Clymene (ep11), Laughing Woman (ep11), Treasurer (ep11) *George Newbern - Damon (ep7) *Paige O'Hara - The Princess (ep2) *Rob Paulsen - Peter (ep6), Peter's Classmate (ep6) *Brock Peters - King Ahasuerus (ep8) *Bronson Pinchot - Dog (ep1), Man (ep1) *Peter Renaday - The King (ep8), Additional Voices *Clive Revill - King Midas (ep6), Minister (ep6) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Courtier (ep11), Farmer (ep18), Mouse (ep5), Plato the Bison (eps1-20), Soldier (ep5), Soldier#2 (ep7), Squire (ep16), Thief (ep4) *Neilson Ross - Courtier (ep11), Herald (ep11), King Canute II (ep11), Laughing Man#1 (ep11) *John Rubenstein - Julius Caesar (ep4) *Chris Sarandon - Attendant (ep12) *Pamela Segall - Buyer (ep16), Zach Nichols (eps1-20) *Carolyn Seymour - Emma (ep3) *Charles Shaughnessy - Charles (ep3) *Kath Soucie - Angel (ep16), Annie Redfeather (eps1-20), Aunt Polly (ep1), Aurora the Hawk (eps1-20), Boy (ep11), Buyer (ep16), Caius Gracchus (ep17), Chip (ep18), Dick (ep9), George Washington (ep2), Helen Keller (ep20), Joshua (ep4), Kara (ep11), Lars (ep8), Mouse (ep5), Mrs. Redfeather (eps3-18), Peter's Child (ep6), Queen Vashti (ep8), Snake-Child (ep7), The Lass (ep13), Tiberius Gracchus (ep17) *Cree Summer - Bessie (ep10) *B.J. Ward - John (ep9), Mrs. Nichols (eps17-19), Princess Ariadne (ep5), Walter Tell (ep5) *Frank Welker - Angry Dog (ep9), Ape (ep20), Augustine Washington (ep2), Billy Chipmunk (ep12), Blacksmith (ep16), Buyer (ep16), Buzzards (ep4), Cat (ep5), Conspirator (ep8), Dog (ep8), Dragon (ep18), Eagle (ep7), Firefighter (ep4), Frog Father (ep7), God Dharma (ep8), Goliath (ep9), Habona (ep10), Indian#1 (ep13), Jake Jeeters (ep9), King (ep2), King Aegeus (ep5), Lion (ep4), Lord of the Sun (ep13), Minotaur (ep5), Mouse (ep5), Old Horse (ep9), Old Man (ep16), Old Pursuer (ep10), Parrot (ep20), Poseidon (ep15), Prime Minister (ep11), Snake (ep9), Socrates the Bobcat (eps1-20), Soldier (ep4), Soldier#2 (ep16), Squirrel (ep18), Stranger (ep6), The Boys' Father (ep9), The Levite (ep4), Thirsty Dog (ep4), Toads (ep9), Ulysses Man#1 (ep13), Ulysses Man#2 (ep13), Ulysses Men Walla (ep13) *Adam Wylie - Croseus (ep11) *Michael York - Priest (ep4), Stranger (ep4), The Samaritan (ep4) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Tim Curry - Roman General (ep4) Category:Cartoons Category:1996 Cartoons